1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer networks and more particularly, to propagation of messages over computer networks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In computer network communication, the size of SOAP (previously known as “Simple Object Access Protocol”) messages is a well-known performance bottleneck in contemporary SOA (Service-Oriented Architecture). The existing methods of differential encoding apply to message structure rather than the content and context thereof. Consequently, they do not address the issue of message classification according to message content.
Differential serialization and de-serialization of SOAP message are also known in the art. Differential serialization and de-serialization are concerned with minimizing serialization and de-serialization latency rather than reducing the size of the SOAP message.